Judith Myers
Judith Margaret Myers (November 10, 1947 - October 31, 1963) first appears in the original Halloween where she was portrayed by Sandy Johnson. Biography Judith Margaret Myers was born to Donald Myers and Edith Myers on November 10, 1947 in Russellville, Illinois . Her brother, Michael, was born in 1957, and her sister was born in 1961. The family lived in a white, two-story house, 45 Lampkin Lane, in the small town of Haddonfield, Illinois. Around 1961, Judith noted that Michael was very rude towards her as he would often barge into her room and how he would take her diary and draw horrible faces on half of the pages. She also noted that whenever Michael would end up hurting himself, she would get blamed for it. Although the main thing that troubed her about her younger brother was the times when she would catch him staring at her. She did get along with her baby sister and often held her. In 1963, Judith was dating a boy named Daniel Hodges. In May of that year, Judith and Danny took a trip to nearby Russellville, but Judith's parents insisted that she should take young Michael along with them. Judith ditched Michael to go have sex in the grass with Danny, leaving Michael to his own devices. Michael disrupted his sister's love play when he appeared before her covered in blood and holding a dead rabbit in his hands. Judith was deeply disturbed by this, but knew better than to tell her parents, or else she would have to explain why she wasn't keeping an eye on her brother while this occurred. Halloween: The First Death of Laurie Strode #2 On the night of October 31, 1963, Judith's parents went out, leaving their two younger children in Judith's care, although she had planned to entertain her boyfriend. She let Michael go trick or treating as she got herself ready for Danny. As she was getting ready for her night, the doorbell rang and it was eight trick or treaters. Judith teased them and asked them what would they do if she didn't give them any treats which puzzled the young children. The only one who spoke was a young boy in a clown costume who told Judith that they would kill her. Judith knew who the clown was as she helped finish her younger brother's costume. She told him that she was going to tell their parents what he said but Michael simply replied "I'm not Michael Myers, I'm a clown." At that moment, Danny drove up and Judith gave the children their candy and let her boyfriend in. Halloween (novel) At a few minutes to 10:00 PM, Michael, still dressed as a clown, walked around his house, and silently watched through the windows of his house as Judith and her boyfriend kissed, and soon thereafter went upstairs to have sex. Michael, seeing the light in Judith's room go out, sneaked in through the back door, got a large butcher knife from a drawer, and began creeping towards the stairs. Having finished their illicit activities, Judith and Danny parted, Danny promising to call her the next day. Upon his departure, Michael walked up the stairs, donning a dropped clown mask before following a trail of dropped clothing towards his sister's bedroom. He found her combing her hair in front of her vanity, singing to herself, naked except for a pair of panties. Judith noticed her brother as he crept up behind her and spun around, crying his name in surprise. Michael then proceeded to stab her multiple times in the chest, torso, and abdomen, until she fell out of her chair onto the floor, gasping her last breaths. Judith's friends, boyfriend, peers and former high school staff paid their respects by attending her wake on Tuesday, November 5th 1963. Everyone shared stories about all of the good times that they had with Judith. On Wednesday, November 6th 1963, she was buried at the Mt. Sinclair Cemetery. Her parents, grandmother and other relatives were in attendance. Her closest friends and former boyfriend, Dan, were also in attendance. Michael, of course, was not invited. Eventually after Judith was buried, her parents went through the difficult task of going into her bedroom and sorting through her personal belongings. All of her clothes were donated to the goodwill as well as her bedroom furniture. Only a few very sentimental items were kept. Some of which were a few diaries that the Myers' stumbled upon. In time, they began to read her diaries and learned that she began keeping a diary when Michael's psychological problems were becoming apparent. In them she detailed Michael's strange behavior towards her. She wrote about her frustrations and concerns for herself and for that of her family. She also stressed that she thought that her parent's were not taking her concerns seriously. Her parents also noticed the pictures of horrible faces that were drawn in her diaries. They could tell that they were drawn by Michael. Her last diary entry was dated October 31st 1963. The information contained within Judith's most recent diary further added to the grief of Mr. and Mrs. Myers. Judith Myers' shocking murder would become something of a legend to the citizens of Haddonfield. In 1978, Angus Taylor, the graveyard keeper continued to express surprise that such a young boy as Michael could commit such a horrible act of violence. The Myers family moved out of their house because of the incident, and the place would remain unoccupied for quite some time. The look of the deserted house, coupled with the story of Judith's murder, led the children of the town to deem it a "haunted house". Judith and her murder played a significant role in Michael's future murder sprees. When Michael returned to Haddonfield in 1978, fifteen years after murdering his sister, he stole her gravestone from Mt. Sinclair Cemetery, confirming his psychiatrist's fears that Michael had, indeed, come home. That night, Michael displayed Annie Brackett's body under the headstone after murdering her. That same night, Michael stabbed a knife through a crayon drawing of a family, although this could have been either in reference to Judith's death, or his wish to kill his other sister, Laurie Strode. Halloween (1978) On Halloween 1989, Jamie Lloyd sat in front of a vanity mirror as she brushed her hair in the old Myers house where she performed an eery recreation of her aunt Judith's final moments. This was done according to the direction of Sam Loomis in an attempt to lure her uncle, Michael, to the old Myers house so that he could be captured. In 2000, Michael set his sights on Lisa Thomas who beared an uncanny resemblence to Judith. He murdered anyone who was connected to Lisa and those who posed a problem to him. Once he got her, he buried her alive underneath a wooden grave in the shape of a cross which was marked with the name "Judith Myers". Trivia * Judith's social security number was 349-76-8836.Halloweencomics.com * Judith's corpse was attended by Barry Hersal from 11:30 PM on October 31, 1963 to 1:00 AM on November 1, 1963.Halloweencomics.com * Judith was the first on-screen murder of the Halloween series. She is also the first human victim of Michael Myers in all of the timelines (except the remake timeline) * In Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later, Laurie tells Will Brennan that Judith was 17 when she was murdered by their brother Michael, but she was actually 15. It is likely it was written as 17 so it would tie into Laurie and John having been attacked when they were 17. * In the 4-6 Timeline, it was mentioned in the Chaos Comics Halloween Series by Leigh Brackett, who had dated Judith briefly, that she was a nympho as well as physically and possibly sexually abused. * In the 1979 novelization based on the original Halloween film it states on Judith's tombstone that her middle name was "Margaret". * A fan made film titled "Judith: The Night She Stayed Home" was produced. Sarah Stephenson portrayed Judith Myers. It is a prequel and offers insight into who Judith was and why she stayed home on Halloween night. It was filmed in a house in North Carolina that is an exact replica of the Myers house. Appearances * Halloween (1978) * Halloween (novelization) * Halloween II (1981) (mentioned) * Halloween II (novelization) (mentioned) * Masks and Grotesque Figures (flashback) * Demons Tormenting Me (flashback) * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (mentioned) * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later (mentioned) * Halloween: Resurrection (mentioned) * Halloween: Autopsis (Cameo) * The Silent Clown (Cameo & Flashback) * A Rainbow In One Color (Flashback) * When The Stars Came Crashing Down (mentioned) * Halloween: One Good Scare (Flashback) * Halloween: Charlie (visons only) References Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:Myers Family Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:1940's births Category:1960's deaths Category:Female characters Category:First Death of Laurie Strode characters Category:Chaos Comics.Halloween characters Category:Nightdance characters